Stranger Danger
by Mystery Guest
Summary: He was there when I woke up. My first thought when I first saw him was "PERVERT! What's this guy doing in my room!". I guess I must have screamed that or something out loud because he immediately threw a pillow at me. But, no matter how shocked I was, nothing prepared me for what he said next. Nothing. It left me shocked. For more information, please read more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do, but I don't. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

**Mikan's POV**

**I woke up to glowing bright lights. Slowly opening my eyes and blinking the sleep away, I took the opportunity to orient myself. Not recognizing my surroundings, I quickly sat up and glanced around, my nerves on high alert. That was when I heard a sound from behind me. I whipped around, in a defensive stance. My hazel brown eyes met crimson red ones.**

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

Then, I noticed a pillow heading my way. Needless to say, I ducked down, still screaming. This seemed to annoy my attacker even more. (I don't know for sure, I wasn't really watching him closely, because I was too busy dodging his attack.)

Next thing I knew, another pillow connected with my head and stopped me. My head popped back, and I glared at my attacker. I let loose a barrage of questions. "What are you doing?! You almost hit me! Why are you even in my room anyway? Who the heck are you? You're not supposed to be here! Get OUT! "

My attacker blinked, surprised at my outburst before calmly replying, "I live here. You're the one in my room. "

Hearing his reply I twitched. There's no way I, Mikan Sakura, would be in someone else's room, not a chance. But, with all the chaos that happened yesterday it was possible I could have stumbled into the wrong room. I shook my head. No. There is no way I was in the wrong room. I couldn't be, not after I yelled at that semi-innocent guy. Cautiously I asked, "Ano, what's the room number of this room? "

"C202 why? "

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn! What's going to happen next to our favorite heroine? Guess who the crimson eyed "attacker" is~ Anyways, don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Ch2  
"Isn't this an all girls dorm? What's a guy doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Hell no, they ran out of rooms so they stuck you with me." Then, turning away he muttered, "That stupid Narumi! Wait till I get my hands on that gay, cross-dressing freakshow! I'll burn him to a crisp! At least room me with a beauty with big boobs, why this loud little girl with no chest and small brain? Bet she got in here because of connections, she's too stupid to pass the entrance exam."

Upon hearing him say that, I immediately rose to defend myself. "Hey!" I yelled, crossing my arms across my scanty but still there chest. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Turning around to face me, he replied:" You, genius. Who else would I be talking about?" Then, gesturing around him, he added insultingly," Do you see anyone else in the room besides us or is your pea brain too small to comprehend that?"

Ouch. That hurt. Flustered, I replied as scathingly as I could," Of course not! I was just...just..." I faltered, not knowing what else to say. Noticing my lack of words, he chuckled. Smirking, he moved slowly towards me. I moved too late. Soon, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. His muscled arms on either side of me bracing the headboard of the bed. I tensed up.

"Just what?" He asked alluringly. I swallowed, feeling slightly lightheaded at his closeness. My mouth ran dry and I fumbled to speak. This embarrassing situation lasted until I noticed his lips widening into a full blown smirk. That was when I realized that he was just playing with me. Angered, I opened my mouth.

"I was just making sure if you were talking about me or not." Ugh, that was the worst comeback ever. Curse him and his over abundant sex appeal. Wait, what? Whoa there, Mikan. You cannot possibly think he's sexy. Nuh uh. No way. This guy is evil! I mean, look at him! He probably has lots of girls chasing after him! He wouldn't even give you the time of day if you weren't in his room. He also looks like a player and a womanizer. So no, you can't fall in love with him. Not him. Never him.

A hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my inner rant. I blinked, looking up into the handsome face of the stranger. Realizing that I must have worried him by spacing out, I quickly flashed him a smile to reassure him. But what he did next shocked me.

(A/N: Just what did Natsume do this time? Stay tuned to find out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. I just really like Natsume and love to tease Mikan.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry I haven't been consistently updating...My lame excuse is: It's spring and there's a lot of stuff to be done for school in preparation for the final stretch before summer break! Please note that requests, reviews and ****constructive criticism **** are welcome. I don't tolerate flames. Also, please be specific about any requests and give some examples on how to improve when giving constructive criticism so I can improve my writing~ I apologize if my writing is sometimes tedious to read. I'm a good writer (I swear!), I just tend to write too much and get off track...Anyways, please bear with me~ Thanks! So...yeah. Here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy~ **

Chapter 3: Fun times have arrived!

**Natsume POV**

Jeez. That stupid Narumi. Sticking me with this loud-mouth, flat-chested idiot. What is he playing at? At least give me someone with more sex appeal if they're gonna make me live with a female. Damn. That baka is too noisy! Such lame comebacks. It's almost too easy to win this fight, but damn, is she annoying. Hm~ Maybe this will shut her up. Smirking, I moved slowly towards her. She moved too late. Soon, I was close to her face. I'm sure she could feel my breath on her face. I slammed my muscled arms on either side of her, pinning her between me and the headboard of the bed. She tensed up. Good. Smirking wider, I opened my mouth. I noticed her sudden inability to talk. Haha. Not so tough now, are you, little girl?

"Just what?" I asked alluringly. She swallowed nervously. I waited while she fumbled to speak. Oh God. This is too funny. The girl actually thought that I was gonna kiss her. Me, Natsume Hyuuga...kiss a little girl like her? No way, that was just not likely. In her dreams maybe. My lips then widened into a full blown smirk. She frowned. Good. She finally realized that I was just playing with her. Angered, she opened her mouth. Meanwhile, a small blush reddened her cheeks.

"I was just making sure if you were talking about me or not."

Amused, I snort. For a second I look away, unable to contain my laughter. I tremble violently, my body convulsing in painful laughter, while I waited for her to blow up at me so I could be justified in kicking her out of the room. To my disappointment, that time bomb never went off. Strange. I glance back at her face. Her eyes held a faraway look. She wasn't paying attention anymore. Strangely annoyed, I waved my hand in front of her face. As expected, she quickly snapped out of it. Then, she flashed me a smile. I frowned. This is more annoying than I thought. No one has ever had the guts nor willpower to ignore me before. Suddenly, an idea hit me. Hm~ So the idiot had the guts to ignore me, the god-like Natsume? She'll pay for that! Nobody ignores Natsume Hyuuga and gets away with it.

I quickly switched into sexy womanizer mode. My frown melted away and was replaced by a wolfish smirk. I fix my smouldering eyes on her and slowly licked my lips. Then, making sure to move closer to her slowly, I gradually inch my face closer to hers. Her eyes widened. She gulped hard. I smirked wider. Oh this is gonna be fun. Before she could move a muscle, I pounced on her and trapped her between me and the headboard. She squeaked in fear when I roughly captured her.

"Wha-Wha-What do you think you're doing?!" She managed to blurt out.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked her, my voice a soft growl.

"Wha? You-I..." She sputtered, struggling to speak. She looked so funny I had to stop myself from chuckling and give the game away.

Composing myself, I asked her:"What's wrong? Where's the guts from before? Weren't you being so noisy before?" I leaned towards her just a little more. She gulped some more as her eyes widened further. "Why are you suddenly so quiet? Hm?"

Suddenly, as if realizing that I was only playing with her, she glared at me. Me! At first, I was a bit shocked, but I brushed it off. I figured since this was an obvious idiot we're talking about, she had to be different from the other girls. To be honest, I don't know how her eyes can get any wider than this. It's already big enough to rival the moon. Anyway, this sure is one interesting little girl. To be so oblivious to my charm, she must be really dense. Ah~ This is so refreshing. All of the other girls are so boring~ Only this girl is interesting. Guess it's a good thing she's my roommate. Now I'll never be bored...So I say, but man the girl is noisy. Right after, she glared at me and (mildly) shocked me, she took advantage of the situation and managed to break free. Her knee came dangerously close to hurting my precious jewels, but luckily I'd recovered from the shock by then. What came next was a nightmare of a sort. She broke free, tried to attack me, and when she saw that she couldn't win, she ran away. At least, that was part of the story. About a minute after she ran away, she came back with none other than Hotaru Imai.

How did I know Hotaru Imai you wonder? Well, unfortunately, the bitch is my best friend Ruka's girlfriend. Of all the 15000 eligible females in this school, that bastard Ruka just had to pick the least endearing of them all. Yes, I admit the girl's got the looks to match Ruka, but her personality is crap. I mean, who stalks their boyfriend and his friends 24/7 just to take embarrassing pictures of them to sell or for blackmail? I don't know what Ruka sees in her. I mean, all she does is blackmail him. Well, that and she's intimidating enough to keep his fangirls far away. That's the one and only reason the rest of us put up with her. Because she's almost always with us, the rabid fangirls take care to stay veeeeeery far away from us, especially Ruka, lest they incur her wrath. Anyway, I digress.

During our mini-fight, I randomly ended up on the ground. That's where I was when the idiot burst back in with that bitch in tow. On the floor, I sighed. "What do you want now little girl?"

She glared at me furiously before she placed her hands on her hips and said triumphantly: " Hmph! I'm not even going to reply to that. You'll be hurting soon enough. Hotaru will destroy you for bullying me! Prepare yourself!" Then, she pointed at me and started laughing evilly. At least, I think that's what she was trying to do.

"Heh. Are you trying to intimidate me?" I retorted as I got up and dusted myself off. Her mouth fell open. Once again, she struggled to speak. Deciding it would be fun to play with her one last time before going out with the guys, I walked towards her and leaned in close to her face, saying: "Cuz it's not working. I'm not scared of Imai. Try harder next time~" She froze and her eyes widened in fear again.I grin devilishly before pulling back and walking confidently past her. I was out the door before she could say another word. Meanwhile, Imai just stood there, calmly inspecting her nails while the idiot floundered in surprise and annoyance.

As I walked out of the dorm building, the last thing I heard was the idiot crying and yelling: "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu~ Why didn't you save me from that devil just now? Wahhhh! You're so meaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" before she was silenced by Imai's infamous baka gun. I snickered. That idiot. She should have known better than to annoy Imai. Ah...that was a laugh. Seems like life will be less boring now with such an interesting toy to play with. In a significantly better mood than I was in this morning, I whistled as I made my way to the parking lot.

**A/N: So...what happens next? Will Hotaru avenge Mikan or will she just heartlessly leave her to deal with it? Why is it that if Hotaru hangs out with Natsume and the gang so much, Natsume and Mikan have never met? And the question everyone wants to know: Why's Ruka's dating Hotaru? See you next time in Stranger Danger Chapter 4! Also, if you're interested in my work, please go check out my other stories! I know they're not as fun to read as this story but please give it a try and help me improve them! Thanks~ This is much appreciated. ^^**


End file.
